Date Goku
|jname = ダテ悟空 |rname = Date Gokū |ename = |first = |affltion = Goldbeard Pirates |ocupation = Pirate; Captain |jva=Hochu Otsuka |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 4,800,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Date Goku, more commonly known as "Goldbeard", was the captain of the Goldbeard Pirates and was known as "The Strongest Warrior" and "One of the two men closest to One Piece" after Gol D. Roger's death. He was a member of the Shichiko that ruled over the New World until his death during the Battle of Marineford.along with his fellow Shichiko Whitebeard He was the Father of Lost Drayden another fellow Shichiko and the Adoptive Father of Date D Lang and Date D Hayate Goku went by the Alias Logan where he was Brainwash by Drayden and serve as his right-hand man until he later broke free from his Brainwash after his Confrontation of Hayate He then invades Marineford to Save Lang and Drayden Appearance Goku has large blonde spiky hair an mustache and small bear was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. Personality Goku is a stalwart quiet and serious man and was a composed individual with a pragmatic approach to life. Normally calm and benign, he stands with an air of noble dignity and has respectful manners. A man who also excels in literary studies. As such he was highly admired and respected by many. His indomitable loyalty to his own crew and family is his first and foremost duty in life. He will not abandon either of them and treasures each one of them with unfaltering confidence. He acts as the calm advisor and mentor to Hayate and acts as a good father figure for his children or his crew, and he may become self-sacrificing for their safety which made Hayate greatly indebted to him. Goku is also a man of honour as seen when he became outraged toward Ezio's vial nature and is a kind and compassionate man as shown where he help Hayate when he suffer starvation as child Abilties and Powers Goldbeard was one of the most powerful pirates of his generation and was one of the only men in the world who could match the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, in a fight (the only other known to match him was Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, said to have cornered Gol D. Roger numerous times). He was one of the Shichiko, Seven of the most formidable pirates that rule the second half of the Grand Line, along with Whitebeard Shanks Han, Drayden Kaido, and Charlotte Linlin. They are considered the biggest pirate threats to the World Government. Goldbeard is well known throughout the entire world and people like such as the member of the Straw Hat Pirates were surprise by Hayate connection to Goldbeard Physical Abilities Goldbeard was given the title of the "Strongest Warriors in the world" for his physical power, which is far superior to even a giant. During the Marineford War, Goldbeard completely overpowered vast numbers of strong Marine officers and giants with tremendous physical might Devil Fruit Goku ate the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that made him a "Solar Man" and which was considered the strongest Devil Fruit within the Logia class. Weapon Haki Goldbeard is one of the very small number of people in the world who can use all three types of Haki. Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Goldbeard has immense mastery of Busoshoku Haki, which he used to negate the intangibility of Logia-based Devil Fruits. Kenbunshoku Haki Relationship Family Lost Drayden Drayden is Goku's Son Date Linh Date D Lang Date D Hayate Crew History Past Date Goku was born in the East Blue He became a pirate at an early age. Category:Shichiko Category:Character